The Man and his Wolf
by magstiel9
Summary: Sastiel. AU - wolf!Sam. Rated M for sexual content. Castiel gets saved by a giant wolf, during a hunt and he gets in a fight with Dean who doesn't believe his words. After seeing those yellow eyes staring at him every night, Cas assumes that there is something unique in the predator and attempts to get closer to it... in every possible way.


**A/N: **I'm really into Sastiel (Sassy) for the last few months and because of my artist friend Ivy (my supporter, the cover of the fic is wolf!Sam edited by her) that she had birthday and we have wolf!Sam fetish i wrote that so enjoy.

* * *

There was definitely something in that wolf and the situation. Cas was interested and curious. But because of that precise strange incident, if it can be called that, Dean was fighting with Cas every day. The Winchester didn't believe him.

'You can't tell me a wolf saved you. That's impossible.'

'It IS, Dean. I was there, I saw it happen. Because of that wolf I'm here without a scratch.'

'A wolf will eat your heart out' Dean groaned 'Won't sing you lullabies and lick your face like a dog. You can't convince me that a predator with the size of half the impala jumped out of nowhere and saved your bacon…'

'Why are you mad at me?' Cas was hurt 'I was running for my life and it came in the right moment. Believe me or not I know what happened.' He silenced and Dean was ready to say something more when Cas squeezed lips in a thin line and said quietly 'You are just mad you couldn't get to me first. You are mad because you are supposed to save people but you failed this time and a wild animal did better than you…'

Cas saw the pain in Dean's eyes as he was trying to hide it, and Cas thought he may be had to keep his tongue behind his teeth, but he was angry as well. He couldn't handle being inside anymore so he shook head and went out in the dark. He took a few breaths from the cool night air and listened to the crickets in the grass.

Some bushes rustled and Cas followed with eyes the source of the noise.

The corners of his mouth curved in a slight smile. Those yellow eyes from the previous nights were watching at him again. And his heart was raising the beat again like the last times. The strange thing was that he was curious and a bit excited, with a mix of slight concern and fear. But the positives were a bit stronger.

'I know you watch me every night' Cas said quietly 'It's a bit… weird… not that you are weird, I mean… it's strange, and I'm not sure whether I should be afraid or… I don't know. Such thing never happened to me before' he was talking to the animal as if it could understand. Could it?

The eyes disappeared and the bushes rustled, and Cas could hear the heavy dull thumping running of the predator. And something clicked in the man. He couldn't help himself and the next minute he was running after the animal calling after it. Cas followed the dark frame for very long time and after few minutes his lungs were already on fire. The frame disappeared but Cas kept walking getting deeper in the nearby forest. He stopped for few minutes to catch his breath and may be even just give up. Then between the trees the two yellow eyes flickered and the huge light-brown wolf approached with quiet steps, some autumn brown leafs cracking under its weight. Cas' blue eyes were locked with the yellow ones. The only sounds around were from crickets in the grass and birds in the trees. Cas' heart was hammering against his chest. The wolf was huge. Literally giant. Its eyes were on the level of Cas' chest, the body with the length of a middle-high man without the tail and the head. And its mouth could eat 2 babies at the same time. And it seemed calm. Standing 2 meters from Cas and swinging tail low. Cas couldn't believe his eyes. That was the second time he was seeing the wolf in full size and this time the man wasn't running for his life so he could have a better look on his savior. It was sort of ridiculous the whole situation, but Cas was interested. He tried to communicate.

'UUmm… hi…' he said quietly and the wolf shook its head and made few steps on one place which made Cas held his breath hoping he is not wrong with the good intentions of the predator he was convinced in. The wolf kept looking him. 'Thank you' Cas cleared his throat 'for saving me few nights ago. I don't know if you understand me… I'm not even sure what kind of wolf are you… but not a bad one I guess. Else you would have eaten my heart out already.' He silenced for a while and spoke again 'You are very interesting species.'

The wolf sort of snorted and stepped a step closer to the man. Cas didn't move though. Was he aware of the damn situation? That wolf was huge and there was nothing that could stop it if it decided Cas was a threat. But Cas wasn't exactly scared. He was more excited. That was very strange encounter. Those yellow eyes he could swear were staring at his soul and there was something in them Cas couldn't quite understand. Something familiar but at the same time almost impossible to be true. Was it?

Cas took the decision. He exhaled and slowly reached hand forward, taking 3 very slow careful steps. If a spectator could see that he would probably scream in fear, but not Cas. He was brave and deadly curious. He wasn't breaking eye contact and his eyes opened wide when the wolf lowered its head and cut the remaining distance.

Cas could swear it was like a magic.

His fingers sank in the soft thick fur on the head of the animal and he took breath a bit more noisily than he wanted, but the wolf kept still. He rubbed its head for a while and whispered a tiny '_wow'. _There was no trace of violence in this huge animal and it was actually relaxing to pet it. Castiel was amazed. It was like a dream. He wasn't sure though was it okay to stop and pull back his hand. He exhaled again and slowly pulled his hand. The wolf lifted its head and stared at Castiel's eyes again. And then all of a sudden it licked the man's face. Cas stood frozen in surprise and when the wolf tilted its head Castiel couldn't help it but burst into laughter. There was no longer fear in him. Only warmth and interest towards that predator.

'I knew it you are different' he whispered and patted its head again and the wolf closed its eyes, stretching neck forward, enjoying Castiel's touch.

The wolf poked Castiel with its snout and the man understood him. They walked back to the bunker and Cas was trying to communicate with the animal. Telling it how amazed he is and how much he wants to find out why is it like that, but at the same time not sure if it could understand him.

'Come tomorrow night again, okay? Can you? Please!' Cas patted its head. The wolf licked his face and Cas considered that as a 'yes' and he couldn't help but smile. And then before going inside he wrapped arms around the predator and hugged him, brushing cheek to its soft golden fur on its neck.

That night something new, something amazing was born.

Dean and Castiel stopped fighting and didn't discuss it anymore. And Castiel was keeping a secret from the hunter.

Every night at 10 Cas was sneaking out quietly meeting the wolf somewhere around the bunker, giving it the hello hug, climbing on its back and riding it through the cool night lightened only by the silver moon. When they were getting deep in the nearest forest Cas was getting off the back and walking with the animal between the trees and Cas telling stories to the wolf about his life. With every night they were getting closer and closer and Cas started telling more intimate and sad stories even sharing his thoughts and feelings with the wolf and sometimes he couldn't help but cry just to ease his soul. And then the wolf was whining quietly and licking his face. And when it happened the first time Cas was very surprised and started laughing through tears scratching the animal's neck.

'You are amazing.' He sniffed. 'You are empathetic… it's just wondrous.'

Other nights (or when again trying to comfort Castiel) the wolf was straining its body, lifting head up to the sky and howling loud. It was always sending shivers and creating goose bumps all over the man's body. And another marvelous thing was when those wolf's howls were followed by few others coming from somewhere far, but dull which could mean it was coming from a mile or two. Once Cas asked if that was its family. The wolf then stepped to him and dropped on the ground, whining sadly. Cas asked it why he wasn't with them, as he sat closer to it and snuggled to its large warm body. Well the wolf couldn't answer but Cas petted him in comfort.

One night when the wolf brought Cas back to the bunker, Cas protested.

'No… I don't want to go home.' The wolf snorted and tilted head. 'I love to be with you' Cas rubbed between its ears. 'I want to be with you all night. I want to fall asleep cuddled to your fur.'

The wolf growled low as if he was protesting and then Cas wrapped palms around its snout and held him hard.

'I don't want you to go' he slowly swung to the sides the wolf's head.

It then lifted up its paw and tried to snatch its snout from Cas' grip and it was just like a pet dog and Cas started laughing. He wasn't afraid. The feelings towards that wolf were not yet determined but Cas was attached to it… too much even. He whispered a good night and kissed above its nose. He opened the door of the bunker and looked back to see the wolf disappearing in the dark.

The next weeks Cas decided to train. He was putting on sweater pants, a t-shirt and a hoodie jogging between the forest trees in the night. When he was starting to sweat, he was taking off the hoodie and the tee letting the wolf bite them and run by his side. And after that the wolf was lying on the ground, Cas sitting and snuggling next to it, to the warm to its fur and it was licking Cas' naked sweaty salty torso.

'But I stink, why you that? Isn't it disgusting?' Cas was frowning.

After few days, came the most unforgettable night in Castiel's life.

The wolf took him even more far away from the bunker higher in the forest. There Cas dropped down and the wolf kept running up. Cas called after it and chased it. He got out of the forest up a hill and when he finally stopped to his leader he panted for air and groaned, dropping on the grass, watching the stars.

'What was that?' he chuckled after a while and took off his shirt. Strangely the weather wasn't as cold as it has to be for this time of the year. The wolf snorted again and bit the sleeve of Cas' sweater pants and started pulling. Cas laughed and tried to hold them up. Wolfie growled low and shook head pulling again.

'Alright, I give up' Cas tossed his hands in the air and let the wolf to undress him. It was so fucking weird picture. Then it nuzzled at Cas' crotch and briefs which made Cas bend in two and grasped the animal's ears cause it was tickling him. 'Do you want me to take those off?' the answer was a lick across Cas' face. He didn't think much and removed the briefs sitting naked in the grass under the silver moon. Then the wolf dropped on the grass and Cas snuggled naked to it, caressing and stroking it's fur. After few silent minutes he spoke.

'Please talk to me. You are not ordinary wolf. You must be sort of a shape shifter… you must be a real man. This is the only reasonable explanation of your behaviour.'

The wolf twisted a little to meet Cas' eyes.

'I see it in your eyes… there is something human in you… you must be one. Don't break my dreams' he rubbed its neck with pleading eyes.

The wolf whined shortly and covered its eyes with paws. Cas gasped and asked quietly 'You want me to close my eyes?' the lick confirmed his suggestion. Cas shuddered and his heartbeat raised. He nodded and closed his eyes still having his hands on the animal, fur between his fingers. He felt slight vibrating and warmth beneath his fingers and slowly the fur started getting thinner and shorter, the low growling of the animal turning into human quiet pants and after little more Cas' fingers were tracing over a smooth muscled human chest. His fingers were trembling with excitement, his breathing intermitted.

Human fingers slid in his sideburns and hair, human breathing close to his face. Tears filled Cas' closed eyes and he was breathing heavy through cracked lips. No… he wasn't ready for that… couldn't he just ask for him to transform back? He was scared to meet him like that. Like a human. Oh how much he was scared. Or probably just so unbelievably happy? He accepted him as a wolf he had to accept him as a man too. He wanted that so he had to finally accept it. But it was almost a month and Cas never thought he would see him as a human. And he was already feeling that this wolf was something more than just a friend. As a human they had a better chance for talking and intimacy.

'Cas…' that voice… it made Cas break into short cry, keeping his eyes closed. He got ashamed so squeezed lips and clenched jaw. His head was heating up too much. The man's left hand was stroking his hair, the right one wrapped around Cas' waist, comfortingly rubbing at his back. 'It's alright'. That voice was not what Cas was expecting. It was much, much better – deep, low at the moment, confident and comforting.

Cas exhaled intermitted and gathered braveness to open his eyes.

The picture was a bit blurred and Cas lift fingers to his face to rub his eyes and clear his sight.

'Hi' 'the wolf' smiled above him and Cas couldn't take his eyes off. 'Uumm… I'm Sam.'

'Hello' Cas exhaled with husky voice and his heart was hammering painfully in his chest.

'Why did you cry? Did I upset you somehow?' Sam frowned sadly and brushed with knuckles Cas' cheeks.

'No' Cas answered as if it was difficult for him to breathe. 'It's okay… I mean… I was used to have you as a wolf… and…'

'It's a bit shocking to see me, hear me and feel me as a human. I totally understand it' Sam smiled. 'You are the first human I ever had such contact with… and showed myself to.'

'I just can't believe you are real… that's all' Cas whispered and dared to reach hand and hook Sam's long beautiful hair behind his right ear. Now he knew why the wolf had such fur – Sam's hair and its colour were like that as a human – soft and a bit golden.

'It's all real' Sam whispered and leaned close to Cas' face, ghosting over his lips. He was about to open an ask when Cas outran him with a vigorous nod with head. Sam was gentle, taking Cas' bottom lip between his, first teasingly after that more hungrily, tightening the grip around him. His head tilted just enough for a better angle sliding tongue inside Cas' mouth. The man's fingers slid behind his neck twisting some hair and pulling him close, meeting his tongue and it was feeling so relaxing and good, as if they could kiss like that forever.

'I didn't know you are so weird' Sam chuckled when he pulled back just a little to talk.

'Why?' Cas frowned.

'Wanting to make out with a wolf…' Sam's eyebrow arched almost judgmental.

'Hey, I'm not the one to pull with teeth the pants of the other' Cas frowned and slid fingers under Sam's chin making him smile.

'Okay, I admit… may be I had few wet dreams about you' he nodded with a smile and leaned to Cas again diving for another deep wet kiss.

When their lips separated they were already red and swollen. They didn't need to say much to each other. After a whole month and only Cas talking sometimes, the silence between them didn't seem awkward. And Cas couldn't take his eyes off of Sam's which were keeping the yellow most of the time. Cas asked about it and Sam decided to tell him a story. And so they lied on the grass, Sam's chest pressed to Cas' back, his penis pressed between them, his big muscled right arm wrapped protectively around Cas, probing his head on the left hand, placing kisses on Cas' shoulder from time to time. He told Cas that he was in his wolf form for years. They had a law in their pack/family. They haven't wanted to live as humans among humans so they had changed and had started living like animals. That was the reason why his eyes couldn't stop changing and settle with the hazel colour. But Cas assured him he liked his eyes like that. That they seemed so magical like that.

'And so my family found out I'm choosing a man over my pack and they sort-a kicked me out…' Sam finished his story and rested chin on Cas' shoulder.

'What…? You mean…?'

'That's what I mean, yes' Sam bit playfully where Cas' shoulder and neck meet and then he finished 'I choose you. I want you. Once a wolf chose its partner it's forever. And if the other one refuses… then the wolf howls miserably every night, being alone for the rest of its life. With shape shifters like us it's different cause after a few years, by our choice, we may find someone else. But it's very difficult and it hurts. So that is why I don't want you to run from me… I don't want the thing we have to be tossed in the dust. I imprinted on you Cas. You are my chosen one.'

Cas turned his head just enough to meet Sam's eyes which were now completely golden-yellow. And he was so handsome. Those were the wolf's eyes. That was the wolf. Sam. All those nights together weren't wasted. They had dedicated to each other since the first night they maintained physical contact, when Cas wasn't afraid to rub between Sam's ears.

'I will never make you howl miserably.' Cas shook head and pulled Sam by his neck to seal their connection and agreement for relationship.

Sam hugged him tighter, tracing with fingers the chest and the belly of the man in his arms. And Cas' muscles strained under the touch. It was feeling so good and he was turning on. And Sam slid index finger over Cas' half-hard penis and groaned in the man's mouth and Cas' cheeks flushed in red. Sam was erecting slowly as well, pushing his pelvic to Cas' butt and his enlarging manhood was sliding teasingly between Cas' butt cheeks.

'Cas' he mumbled between kisses 'What do you think? Me and you having an intercourse? My hands all over your body, and you having me inside you, moving in synchrony, only the silver moon witnessing our movements, the night air consuming our sounds, feeding the earth with our sweat and cum.'

'Aww Sam' Cas couldn't help but moan, a shiver running down his spine by Sam's words with such low voice.

'And I want to leave my marks on you. I want everyone to know you belong to me. That you belong to a wolf…' he groaned after those words, his index finger pushing gently in Cas' tight ring of muscles right under his balls.

'Uhh, yes Sam… yes to all.' Cas gasped and clenched around Sam's finger. That was a whole new feeling to him but he trusted Sam.

'I will be very gentle. I will never make you feel bad.' Sam whispered in his ear and pulled out his finger catching Cas' waist. 'Lay like that' he then turned him to lay on his stomach and Cas rested head on his own hoodie 'I will open you carefully' Sam comforted him and slid fingers along Cas' sides, his lips tracing soft kisses down his spine. When he got to his butt he licked his butt cheeks and sucked on them just a bit to leave two red marks there. Cas had his eyes closed, breathing calm, goose bumps getting on the surface of his naked skin. 'Spread for me a little, will you?'

'Of course' Cas mumbled and his knees spread and bend to the sides, digging in the grass.

He was absolutely exposed in front of Sam, his butt slightly lifted up and as Sam's fingers were caressing his butt, his hole was getting needier and he was trying to relax.

'It will be good' Sam said quietly and leaned to Cas' butt, sticking his tongue out licking over Cas' tight hole. Cas let out a short moan and he had the urge to touch himself. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to feel more pleasure. But it wasn't about him. It was about Sam as well. It was about both of them.

Sam held the other's hipbones and buried face between Cas' butt cheeks licking fast and hard on his hole, letting as much saliva as possible, pushing his tongue pass the muscled ring. Cas couldn't help but squirm and grasp a fistful of grass. Sam's hot wet tongue was doing magic at his entrance and he couldn't wait to take Sam in. Sam slid lips to Cas' lower back gently biting the skin as his hand was stroking Cas slowly, two fingers of the other hand pushing and stretching him enough to be warmed up and open for him. Cas hissed shortly and breathed out slowly circling his hips, the thought of Sam giving him pleasure was helping him to adjust to the new feeling. 'That's it' Sam purred on his skin as he was still kissing his lower back, smiling slightly. He felt Cas being ready so he pulled out the fingers and adjust his hard cock at his hole. He pushed only the tip and let go of Cas' cock, and he moaned in protest. 'Here we go' Sam whispered to calm him down and dragged teeth over Cas' spine, nuzzling at his shoulders. Cas wanted to beg for him to enter him, to stroke him, they were so close, his hole warm and needy, waiting for Sam. Sam's hands found Cas' fingers and they twined fingers, keeping steady on the grass. Cas had his butt high, forehead pressed to his hoodie, fingers twined with Sam's, cock dripping with pre-cum on the grass and he was just about to open his mouth and beg, when Sam slowly pushed inside him till he was entirely in. Cas' cry and Sam's groan ripped at the same time out of their throats and Cas shuddered and clenched around Sam, shivers running all over his body, cause the sound from Sam wasn't human at all. There was a burning pain at the down part of Cas' body, he was squeezing Sam's fingers between his, Sam breathing heavy on his neck. Cas pulled his butt and Sam was about to ask him if he was okay, when Cas pushed back over him with a circling movement and the tight hotness sucked Sam, and he couldn't hold another groan pressing forehead to Cas' back, hair falling and tickling the man's back.

'OH CAS YES' Sam groaned and slammed inside him ripping one more cry from the man beneath him. He circled his hips and hit Cas' spot perfectly.

'Sam… oh please, Sam, that's it… right there' Cas gasped and started sliding himself over Sam, his back arching and moving so gracefully feeling Sam's eyes pinned on him.

And as Sam said - their bodies started curving in synchrony, the burning pain already gone, replaced only by pleasure, the obscene sound of slapping flesh swallowed by the night air, drops of sweat dripping in the grass, Sam groaning and biting gently on Cas' shoulders and back making the man cry and moan louder both coming and shaking violently, Sam spilling hot in Cas, keeping thrusting hard hitting Cas' spot so the man was dripping cum on the grass and no, none of them wanted to stop. Their knees were barely holding them up, panting for air, cheeks flushed and it was so good. The best feeling both of them ever had. And as Sam slammed inside Cas few more times a sudden burning feel scratched his right butt cheek, but he was too distracted by Sam's groaning and again painful thrust that he was squeezing eyes and fingers, whimpering shortly.

Sam pulled out and pressed forehead to Cas' back again breathing heavy and hot on his skin, legs and hands shaking.

'You okay?' he asked and kissed his comfortingly.

'Never… been better' Cas exhaled in answer and smiled tiredly.

Sam got his instinct to lick the salty sweat from Cas' back. He went to his ear.

'Feeling a bit uneasy down there?'

'A bit' Cas admitted.

Sam then traced another path of kisses down his spine and caressed his lower back with fingers, while licking the cum and soothing Cas' loosen hole. That made Cas moan again and enjoy. Sam then moved slowly and dropped on the grass, watching at the stars and tasting his own cum. Cas dropped on his belly again and looked at Sam and how his chest was reflecting with sweat, falling and rising with his heavy breathing. Cas brushed the sweat off of his forehead with the hoodie. And when he turned at Sam again, he was lying on his left side, smiling at Cas with sparkling yellow eyes, lying his head on his arm.

'You eyes are sparkling' Sam smiled at him and caressed Cas' cheek. 'That is what pleasure does.'

Cas moved closer to him and kissed him softly sliding fingers in his sweaty long hair.

'Pleasure and love' he added quietly and saw how emotional Sam was getting. And he didn't give him a chance to say anything, because their lips were attached together again, arms wrapping around each other.

They lied like that all night, none of them wanting to fall asleep. Their chests and abdomens colliding, trying to stick to as much naked skin as they could. Sam was tracing with fingers every spot that he left with a love bite – some of them red, others blue.

'1…. 2… 3… - he was counting quietly, as Cas' eyes were slowly closing. He was very tired already. He had 2 love bites on each shoulder, one on the side of his neck. A line of three on his spine, one on the left butt cheek and …. A big wolf paw in grey printed on his right butt cheek with 3 bloody short lines. 'I told you I'm going to mark you.' he purred in Cas' ear and sucked on his earlobe.

'I'm all yours Sam' Cas blinked sleepily.

'Cas… I…' Sam was about to admit something when a loud howling interrupted him. He looked around and Cas frowned.

'What is it?' he asked.

All of a sudden Sam's face got pale and his eyes opened wide. He shoved Cas' clothes in his arms.

'Run' he said quietly almost choking on his words and stood up looking somewhere far in the distance.

'What?' Cas tilted even more confused.

'DRESS UP AND RUN. CASTIEL RUN' Sam yelled, pulled Cas up and pushed him down the hill.

'SAM WHAT IS GOING ON?' he was panicking, trying to dress up with shaking hands.

'I will hold them back and catch up on you. RUN' Sam yelled and ran down on the other side of the hill and Cas saw the amazing transformation, that happened within 3 seconds. He thought, was it painful?

He didn't know what was happening, the howls getting louder and when he had his pants on his butt he started running fast, barefoot from where they had come. He was breathing heavier and heavier, scratching his skin on the bushes, hurting his feet. A loud deep growl caught his ears and he shuddered, stomach clenching.

'Sam' he whispered and stopped immediately.

The next moment he was running back. He couldn't leave Sam. He was alone against may be a whole pack of wolves. But how he was going to help him? Sam, as a wolf, jumped from the bushes and Cas felt relief, but the sound of approaching heavy running and howling wolves made his heart hammer against his chest. He didn't wait a minute and jumped on Sam's back. And they were sprinting through the night, heading home and trying to escape the approaching death. Cas was leaning very low over Sam's back to protect his face and chest, and make it easier for Sam to run. He felt something hot and sticky on his fingers and when he managed to look closer – it was blood. Sam's blood. He was hurt. He was damaged because of him. After 2-3 minutes he looked back and saw a few black frames growling and running after them.

'THEY ARE RIGHT BEHIND US' he tried to shoutout the noise of the air as they were sprinting fast.

They approached the bunker and Sam was thinking where to go when one of the wolves bit Sam's back leg and tripped him over. He and Cas both fell and Cas scratched every inch of exposed naked skin, his palms getting stuck with rubble. He turned around, squeezing eyes and trying not to think about the burning pain in his skin and when he opened his eyes he saw Sam back on his feet, growling and snarling at the other wolves, keeping them away from Cas, biting them, pushing them, they bating back from all sides, drawing blood in his thick skin and fur.

'SAAAAM' Cas yelled, voice getting ripped with pain.

Sam got lost, surrounded by black wolves from all sides. He was whimpering and howling miserably as the wolves were ripping him apart. Cas couldn't breathe, tears streaming out of his eyes, screaming Sam's name in a loop. Then all of sudden the wolf flew in the air, hit in the bunker's wall and fell on the ground. The black wolves were just about to attack Cas when Dean appeared with a fire-thrower and a gun attacking the wolves and chasing them away.

When he turned around he saw Cas holding the golden wolf's head, caressing him.

'You will be okay' he was whispering and sobbing 'You won't die. We will heal you. You are a strong wolf. It's all going to be fine. Just stay with me'

Sam was breathing heavy, whimpering and blinking, watching Cas with one eye. Both had blood over them. Sam was much more damaged. Cas was praying, begging him to hold on. He couldn't break.

Dean appeared to them in a few and kneeled down with a first aid kid, and started cleaning the wounds and stitching them. There were so many holes from bites inside the predator, Dean was getting concerned if he would be able to save him.

'It's better now' he said quietly to calm Cas down. 'You will be okay boy' he tried to smile and stroked the wolf's silk fur. 'And Cas I'm sorry…'

'It's okay' Cas nodded 'Thank you Dean… you saved us both.

That was all they said till the morning.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Dean was shocked when one morning found a half naked stranger in the kitchen, and he had another fight with Cas and why he didn't tell him the wolf was a man. Still Sam smiled at him and thanked him for saving his life. Dean couldn't be mad at him or Cas anymore. Especially when he found out about the love bites and that Sam had imprinted on Cas which Dean thought of being something disgusting and super weird. But after time he saw what they meant. The loyalty of the wolf-man towards Cas, the acts of protection, their silent conversation with only eyes and touches. Dean couldn't blame them for anything and slight smiles were painting his face by the sight of those two idiots being happy.

Sam wasn't alone anymore and he was worshiping Cas every night, every day, in any possible way, sexually and emotionally. The bond between the man and the wolf was stronger than anything they ever knew.


End file.
